This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type plant of the miniature class. This variety was created by myself, Wendy R. White, under controlled conditions in a greenhouse in Rowley, Mass., by crossing, as seed parent, the variety known as ‘SAVibunda’ (U.S. Pat. No. 18,796 with an unnamed and unintroduced deep pink seedling, of ‘SAVasach’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,967) by ‘LAVjune’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,859), from this same breeding program, as pollen parent.
The idyllic goals of the breeding program were to create unique miniature roses with as many of the qualities as possible of vigor, disease resistance, hardiness, exhibition, hybrid tea-form blooms born in abundance from late spring to late fall, and fragrance. The cultivar chosen as seed parent is known for its well above average disease resistance, abundance of bloom, hardiness and vigor. The seedling chosen as pollen parent was known for its above average disease resistance, its winter hardiness, being first to bloom in the spring, its abundance of bloom, its vigor, its strong fragrance and its miniature size. This resulting new cultivar has very good vigor, abundant bloom production throughout the growing season, good disease resistance, and uniquely colored flowers having moderate fragrance. This resulting new cultivar has been named ‘SAValode’.
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of this new cultivar in Rowley, Mass. and Arroyo Grande, Calif. shows that all distinguishing characteristics of this new rose continually come true to form.